


蛋受废稿合集

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 废稿合集, 蛋总受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 就是一些这样那样的原因废弃或者不成文、直接删了又有点可惜的稿子全部单章结束，各章节之间没有联系，除非特别说明





	1. VN/D 3P结局

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为某些原因废弃的某企划部分之一

一个月后。

不知名的荒野郊外。

沉重的呼吸伴随着断断续续的呻吟，恶魔们谨慎地观望躺在地上的恶魔猎人。适才还游刃有余地躲避它们的围攻，随手就能斩杀不少同伴的猎人不知为何突然倒在地上，之前身上散发出的还是隐隐约约的甜美味道变得明显了起来，诱惑着它们向前。

“该死。”但丁蜷曲着身体，不知道放在哪里的双手抓握着空气。他不该玩这么过的，带着能吸收魔力的特制跳蛋出任务……诚然在那件事之后天天在家里面对两个最重要的亲人而无法舒缓欲望，甚至只是令欲望更加难以控制，他也不该一时自大，觉得这样只是小意思，他能好好控制好这玩意儿的档位，控制好自己的欲望，仅仅为了能够躲出来爽一爽。

于是唯一的遥控器因为镰刀怪的攻击而从衣服口袋里掉了出来，不知为何恰巧磕到了最大的档位，之后又被另一只镰刀怪一脚踩了个粉碎。

那颗特制跳蛋尽职地剧烈震动带出难以忍受的刺激，更加尽职地吸收他身上的魔力。他为这碰巧从黑市收来的玩意儿的质量震惊，并且正在挣扎着要决定是不是要当着恶魔的面脱掉裤子，自己将它取出来。

恶魔们渐渐靠近。它们眼里闪烁的红光意味着有什么东西影响了它们，不知为何但丁想起了那一个月里延绵不断的梦境，一个巨大的警惕信号穿过强烈的性兴奋刺入他的大脑。

忽然间他就明白了那些恶魔想要做什么。

该死，但丁试图去解自己的腰带，却发现手指都因为过分的刺激颤抖得抓不住皮带扣，而就在这段时间里，恶魔们已经到了他触手可及的地方。早知道会这样，他还不如向维吉尔和尼禄摊牌，然后——被接受也好，被驱逐也好，大不了他就去夜店浪，也总归在这里陷入这种尴尬又令人难以接受的境地要好得多。

他奋力缩起双腿要将下面的恶魔一脚踢开，却因为带动体内的特制跳蛋而僵在半空，被顺势抓住了腿。

恶魔可不知道什么叫温柔。镰刀怪抓着他的脚踝，将他整个人拉得翻了过来，趴在地上，差点吃了一嘴泥，但是那跳蛋却进得更深。没能忍住一声巨大的呻吟，魔力持续的流失使得他现在和一个普通人类差不了多少，因为体内持续不断的震动刺激，反应上他甚至连普通人类都不如。尖利的爪子撕裂了他的衣服，在他屁股和腰背上留下三道长长的血痕。他的大衣和他的裤子都报废了，隐约露出颤抖着的湿润入口。透明的液体持续不断地从里面流出来，破碎的内裤已经湿透了。

然而这只更加刺激了他一个月没有发泄过的身体。但丁呻吟着，屁股不受控制地向上抬，他想聚集魔力挥拳击打面前的恶魔，然而每一丝调用的魔力都被那深深埋在体内的跳蛋吃掉了。

那玩意儿的魔力吞吃档位就跟震动强度档位一起调，他才敢带着这东西出来，因为恶魔都太弱太弱了，不自我削弱他根本没法玩。然而谁又能想到竟然会出这种问题？

他呻吟着，被恶魔抬起胯部，摆好了被操的姿势。远处传来巨大的声响，但丁的视线边缘看到一只巨大的贪吃怪那没有被枷锁套住的庞大身躯，暗自希望自己的恢复能力不会随着魔力一起被吸收。

……

熟悉的招式声音划破空气和恶魔的骨肉，随之而来是一声熟悉的呼喊。但丁掉在地上，顺势翻过身，就看到了两双脚。

操。

他在心里暗骂，恨不得现在就有个魔界通道能让他直接跳进去。然而这种事并没有出现，他只能挤出难看的笑容迎接现实。

“维吉尔……尼禄……”

维吉尔的脸色简直难看到但丁怀疑他下一刻会再次搅出腥风血雨，而尼禄的表情精彩极了：震惊，后怕，渴望，还吞了吞口水。

居高临下看着他的维吉尔，用带着鞘的阎魔刀挑开了他破烂的衣服和裤子，在他赤裸的屁股上戳了戳。

“就这么饥渴到想要被这种低级恶魔操吗？”

却是尼禄拨开了他的刀，挡在他身前。

“但丁明显遇到了事情，你不能这样么对他！”

维吉尔的眼睛眯了眯，将尼禄那红到脖子根的神色尽收眼底。

尼禄感觉到不自在起来。虽然自从事情结束之后他也经常去事务所，打扫卫生制作餐食，也对两个毫无自觉的长辈无可奈何，但是和亲生父亲像现在这样直接对抗是没有过的。然而他看着维吉尔的视线从他脸上往下移到那个部位露出一个嘲笑之后，他为内心蠢蠢欲动的龌龊想法羞愧。他的手放在了背后绯红皇后的剑柄上。

“尼禄。”

维吉尔收起了阎魔刀，看向他的儿子。

“你闻到了吗？”

“什么？”

尼禄疑惑地回答。接着一阵难以形容的甜美味道钻进他的鼻腔，已然有些抬头趋势的某个部位越发激动，他隐约意识到了什么。

维吉尔用下巴指了指扔在地上，扭动着想要将自己翻过来，又因为难以启齿的快感折磨着没能成功的但丁。尼禄这才意识到这个味道是从但丁身上发出来的。

“我亲爱的弟弟，你到底干了什么蠢事？”

但丁两眼一闭，破罐破摔：

“屁股里不知道为什么有个会吸收魔力的东西。”

“不知道为什么。”

维吉尔重复了一遍。

尼禄脖子根的红色迅速向领口以下蔓延。

“该死。维吉尔，你帮不帮我！”

“帮你什么？”

“帮我拿出来！”

尼禄喉咙里呻吟了一声，转过身去。

“操。我要回去了。”

“等一下——”

“难道你也要我帮忙？”

尼禄看向但丁的眼神从尴尬到愕然再到莫名的开心，而维吉尔看着他们俩，哼了一声。

“我们不妨现在就把事情说开。我知道你爱着但丁——只要以但丁为理由，让你做什么你都愿意，别假装不是。”

尼禄涨红了脸，倔强地看着他。

“那又怎么样？”

“维吉尔——”

“我不介意。”

“什么……”

“不如说，现在这个情况，我们需要你。”

这下尼禄彻底懵了。

“但丁，别告诉我你没跟他解释过恶魔的生理机制。”

然而迎接维吉尔目光的只有但丁呆滞而迷茫的双眼。

“该死，你自己发情了你自己都不知道？！这倒是解释了为什么足足一个月你都在假装没有发生任何事情，宁愿屁股里塞了东西跑出来找恶魔‘玩耍’。”

维吉尔蹲下身，凑近但丁，让那难以描述的香甜气味充斥鼻腔。

“恶魔发情要么是受到强烈的外界刺激，比如被更强大的恶魔强迫，要么是恶魔自身决定要生育后代。”

维吉尔盯着但丁的眼睛，但丁无法逃避，难以移动视线，一种强烈的冲动在他体内鼓动。

“既然没有什么更强大的恶魔能够强迫你，那么，你是想要怀上我们谁的孩子？”

那是一种狩猎者审视猎物的眼神。但丁只感到那股冲动几乎要溢出体外，但实际上又无处可去的憋闷。他脱口否认了维吉尔的说法。

“不……我没想过……我会……”

维吉尔的眼神变了，他下意识吞咽了一下。接着他想起了那一个月前延绵不断的幻觉梦境，后知后觉地意识到了什么。

维吉尔显然也意识到了。

“那么……是尤里森。”

“事实上……我认为不是他。”

但丁嗫嚅着说。如果是尤里森，他只知道维吉尔的事情，不会了解尼禄到那些梦境那么深。肯定是什么东西提取了他的记忆来制作梦境。答案只有一个。

“是Qliphoth。”

维吉尔收回了那种审视的目光，沉默下来，但丁喘了口气，却又因为突然的放松，感受到了屁股内那颗特制跳蛋的剧烈震动。

他呻吟了一声。

“让我们先解决你的发情期问题。尼禄，过来。”

维吉尔从后面捞起但丁的身体，摸上但丁的脸，手指伸进但丁的嘴巴里，将但丁被欲望占据的脸展示给尼禄，那双非人类的银色双眼看向他的儿子。充满色情意味的呻吟连带着些许透明的唾液从但丁被撬开的嘴里溢出，尼禄犹豫着，但是他看向但丁的眼神就像盯着罐头的猫。

“但丁，告诉他，你想要他吗？”

“我以为你会先用阎魔刀捅我，然后把尼禄带走，从此在我的生活中消失。”

维吉尔冷笑了一声。但丁咬着维吉尔的手指，看向尼禄。

“你可以操我的嘴……拿东西的活就交给这家伙吧。”

“但丁……”

尼禄咬了咬嘴唇，仍然犹豫不决。维吉尔不耐烦地皱起眉，舔了舔但丁裸露的后颈，立刻让但丁喘息起来。

“如果你决定不要，那就立刻离开，而且以后都不能再接近但丁，除非你打算死在我手上。守护配偶会成为我的本能，你的机会仅此一次。”

但丁喘息着，呼唤道：

“尼禄……”

“操。我暗恋的人是我的亲叔叔，而我现在要和我亲爱的父亲分享他。”

尼禄破罐子破摔，一边解皮带一边走到但丁面前。维吉尔露出一个和V一模一样的笑容向后退去，但丁捧起他已经硬起来的性器，伸长了脖子舔了一口。尼禄发出一声细微的声响，彻底硬了起来，咬住了嘴唇。无论他看起来多么的想要变凶，但是但丁知道，这孩子骨子里的温柔是不可能改的。他想着又笑起来，迎着尼禄的视线慢慢舔舐。

“那么，在替你取出那玩意儿之前，我们玩个小游戏怎么样？”

“什——唔——”

“操，抱、抱歉，我不是故意的……唔……”

尼禄一下子没忍住戳进他的嘴巴，又立刻退了出来。而但丁却没有生气，只是抬起没什么力气的手扶住他，慢慢含了回去。

“我想你也不指望现在我就把我整个手伸进你的屁股里去拿东西吧？总得先让你的屁股能吃下我的手。”

维吉尔恶劣地笑着。

“既然你这么渴望吞点什么，那么我就喂你点什么，然后你来猜。猜对了有奖，猜错了罚。”

但丁闷哼一声，勃起的性器向下滴着水。尼禄看向维吉尔的眼神变了。

没等到但丁吐出尼禄的东西发出抗议的声音，阎魔刀的刀鞘就已经抵上那个湿透了的入口，顺着湿漉漉的体液缓缓插了进去，但丁呜咽着翘起了屁股，发出沉重的喘息。刀鞘只在入口的地方浅浅进出，然后缓慢地转了一圈，让那不太尖利的棱角划过环状肌肉。

“这是第一个。”

“唔……”

但丁挣扎着吐出尼禄的性器，拉出透明的液体丝线。他喘息着，吞咽着，给出了回答。

“操你的维吉尔。”

“回答错误。”

维吉尔将刀鞘左右扭动起来。

“看在你第一次回答的份上，我再给你一次机会。你知道我很喜欢用阎魔刀刺穿你的，但是这个部位？也许我会放弃。”

“操……阎魔刀！……阎魔刀的刀鞘……”

“你还记得。”

“废、废话。”

但丁笑着，在维吉尔突然将刀鞘深深插入一截的时候大声喊叫。

“尼禄，让他小声一点，我可不想引来什么人。”

尼禄抗议：“有人说过你是个变态吗？”

“他是个彻底的恶魔。”

但丁恶声恶气地说，被恶意的顶弄搞得又开始大叫，最后主动张开嘴吞进了尼禄湿漉漉的阴茎。尼禄瞪了维吉尔一眼，而维吉尔只是大笑。

“但丁的嘴巴我也没用过，想来也没有什么人能忍得住他的坏脾气。这块处女地你好好享受，尼禄。”

“操。”

不知为什么，也许因为维吉尔那操控全局的表现，也许因为维吉尔一直在暗示但丁曾经和他做过，一股怒气无处发泄，最后他只能将它发泄在但丁身上。他开始拉扯但丁的头发，主动抽送。但丁发出难受的呜咽，尼禄稍稍退出来些许，在他口腔里浅浅抽插。他看着维吉尔从地上捡了一颗长型石头，用阎魔刀稍微削圆，笑了笑，抵在了被阎魔刀操开些许的入口。

这一下进入慢得多，因为石头本身粗糙而且不规则，那些半魔体内分泌的液体费了不少时间才将它的边缘都浸湿。但丁的呻吟听上去充满了痛苦和隐隐的兴奋，尼禄因为他突然的吸气造成的吸吮一下子没忍住，操进了他的喉咙。

“呜呜……唔……呜……呜呜唔……”

维吉尔手里的石头就像之前一样浅浅地进出，缓缓转圈，给机会但丁好好分辨它的形状和材质。但是这东西真的太不规则了，但丁只是颤抖着，含着尼禄的东西，将屁股抬得更高。

“这是什么，但丁？说错了要罚的。”

尼禄有那么一会儿想不管不顾操但丁的嘴，但是当他看到维吉尔眼里恶作剧的光芒，他还是忍住了，将自己退出来，空出但丁的嘴巴让他说话，只是双手仍轻轻扶着但丁的脑袋，随时准备重新插入。

“呼啊……哈啊……不、不知道……呜……啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

维吉尔将石头抽了出来，失去食物的小嘴轻轻颤抖，想要再吞下些什么。下一刻一巴掌重重地落在翘起的屁股上，但丁一个踉跄撞在尼禄胯下，脸上被湿漉漉的阴茎蹭过，留下一条水痕。然后像是脱力般，翘起的屁股坠了坠，上半身几乎完全靠在尼禄腿上。

“但丁？”

尼禄担忧的神色和他依然坚硬粗壮的性器相映成趣。

“他高潮了。”

维吉尔说，阎魔刀随便划了两下，但丁的衣服彻底报了废，散落在地上。赤裸的下半身沾满了白色的浊液，软下来的阴茎顶端还在一滴滴地往下滴。

“多久没人碰过你了？”

维吉尔蹲下去，带着羊皮手套的手握住那根软垂的阴茎，玩弄似的搓揉顶端，挤出更多的浊液，然后在但丁痛苦的呻吟里上下撸动，直到它重新抬头。

“啊哈……你是个……唔……是个恶魔……维吉尔……”

“真高兴你承认这个。”

他收回手，将但丁身上残留的布条全部弄到地上。

“你已经爽过了，你的侄子可还没爽，我们的游戏也还没结束。”

“……还要……？”

维吉尔叹了口气，可尼禄分明看到他的表情里全是愉悦。他将手指伸进但丁的屁股里，粗粗地转动，但丁闷哼一声，双手抓住了尼禄的腿。

“你的身体还没满足啊，但丁。”

“……该死。”

但丁喘着气，盯着眼前尼禄的阴茎。尼禄已经有点退缩了，他却恶狠狠地，像饿了好几天的猎犬看到香肠一样，一口全数吞了进去。尼禄在但丁刻意的前后怂动和吸吮中呻吟起来，但他的注意力却放在了维吉尔身上。

他的亲生父亲用阎魔刀在空中画了个十字，然后探手进切开的空间里。他甚至听到了冰箱门开关的声音——维吉尔的手拿出来的时候，多了一盒鸡蛋。

是他昨天买的。

操。

尼禄为自己的想象吞咽，抓着但丁的头发开始往对方喉咙里插。但丁呻吟着全数吞进，眼角泛出难受的泪花，唾液已经彻底打湿了他的下巴。

泛着冷气的鸡蛋先是抵在松软的括约肌上，受到刺激的肌肉瑟缩着想退后，被维吉尔打了一巴掌。但丁呻吟了一声，强忍着冲动定住了自己的屁股。那椭圆形的鸡蛋缓缓撑开那圈肌肉，在最顶端的时候维吉尔巧妙地把鸡蛋停留住，缓缓转了一圈。

“这是什么？”

尼禄放开了他的嘴，然而他看起来眼睛红得像哭过一样，呼吸细碎。

“是……球？”

“错了。”

维吉尔冷淡地说。和他冷淡的语气不同，他将鸡蛋轻轻顶入，看着它被那圈粉红色皱褶一张一合吸进去的时候，表情相当愉快。但丁吸着气，身体轻轻颤抖。

“那是什么？”

“你还有四次机会。”

尼禄干巴巴地替维吉尔说，觉得自己像个按摩棒口塞。他看不清楚全貌，只看到一整个鸡蛋在维吉尔修长的食指推进下消失在但丁的屁股缝里，感到口干舌燥。

又是一颗鸡蛋。尼禄一边想着他当初在超市怎样精挑细选看起来干净、整齐、新鲜且划算的鸡蛋，一边将硬得发痛的阴茎塞进亲叔叔的嘴巴里。那颗鸡蛋被食指和拇指夹着，最宽的地方停留在那圈肌肉之间，但丁爽得忘记了吞咽吸吮，只是将屁股翘得更高，让尾椎位置的凹陷更加明显。

“第二次机会。”维吉尔说。

尼禄抽出了自己的阴茎，让但丁能好好说话，想着自己是不是彻底沦为了他们兄弟俩的性爱道具。这真是……

“是、是橘子吗？”

但丁颤抖着问。

尼禄咂咂嘴，重新填满了但丁的嘴。果然，那颗鸡蛋也很快消失在但丁的屁股里。尼禄抓着但丁的头发，不受控制地挺动胯部，决定不再理会他们兄弟俩的小游戏。他要射进但丁的嘴巴里，让他吞下去——或者射在他的脸上。他想象过这种事，但是也仅限于想象，他总觉得但丁有种高高在上的姿态，直到最近近距离的生活，直到现在。

但丁不再遥不可及。不，他就在他胯下，吃着他的性器。他可以选择是射在他嘴里还是射在他脸上，而维吉尔看起来并不会介意。

维吉尔在将那颗鸡蛋送进去和前一颗作伴之后就停了下来。他看着尼禄盯着但丁的眼神，不再是那种单纯的遥远的憧憬了。有什么东西不一样了……而维吉尔确信但丁和他都需要这个。发情期，尤其像但丁这样强大恶魔的发情期，即使他表面上再怎么否认，他也清楚他一个人应付不来。

他是个实用主义者，而人界的道德于他而言只是某种有趣的规则而已。

他本来就不是纯粹的人类。他们都不是。

他将手指伸进但丁的屁股，一边搅动一边盘算着，再有一会儿应该就能很顺畅的接受他的性器了。

最终尼禄只是射在了但丁的胸部。事实上，他甚至没打算这么做，只不过他预算错误，来不及撤太远。但丁喘息着，脸因为轻微窒息而涨得通红，却在尼禄想要后退的时候抓住了他的胯部，仔仔细细地替他舔干净，然后彻底瘫了下去。尼禄立刻蹲下去，接住了他，都顾不上穿裤子。

“忘记提醒你……多吃点，对你有好处。整个发情期你可能只能吃这个才能有饱腹感了。”

维吉尔像个旁观者一样无情地说着。

“恶魔的精液带有魔力和气息，那些气息能让那些妄想着想要分一杯羹的垃圾明白你是有主的，他们得先掂量一下自己够不够强大到同时抵抗两个半魔。同时，这也能让你在……神志不清的时候分辨敌我。”

“操。为什么是我？这操蛋的发情期什么时候才会结束？”

维吉尔无情地笑了。

“在你怀孕之后。”

“什么？！”

尼禄和但丁同时脱口而出。

维吉尔将脱力的但丁翻了过来，尼禄虽然不知道现在什么情况，但是他明白他无论愿不愿意，都要配合维吉尔。维吉尔总不会真的去害但丁。

维吉尔将但丁的大腿推高，尼禄抱着但丁赤裸的上半身，这下才终于看到但丁下体的样子。粗长的阴茎弯曲着垂在腹部，沾了之前高潮射出来的白色液体，滴着透明的水，两颗睾丸下面，已经张开的穴口蠕动着，隐约能看到鸡蛋壳的颜色。他下意识抓紧了手中的肉，但丁呻吟着挺起了胸，他才发现他抓住了但丁柔软结实的乳肉。

“你喜欢吗？”尼禄第一次问出了一个问题。

但丁笑了起来，抬起头蹭了蹭他的脸。

“你真可爱。”

尼禄涨红了脸，接着更用力的搓揉但丁的胸。维吉尔扯扯嘴唇，那个表情一看就是又有什么但丁会特别难受的事了。

果然。

“但丁，因为你猜错了刚刚进去的东西，所以现在你要自己把它们排出来。”

“什……”

尼禄呻吟了一声。

“那是鸡蛋，但丁。”

“是的，你要学会产卵。”

“天啊。”

尼禄又呻吟了一声。他觉得自己又硬了。

但丁瞪大了眼睛：“你是说，我会生一颗蛋？”

“恶魔之卵，如果你要知道的话。我建议你现在先实习一下，因为恶魔之卵比这可大多了，也尖锐多了。”

“该死。”

但丁怒骂，然后平生第一次，他开始尝试着使劲将肚子里的蛋排出来。维吉尔和尼禄的视线让他有种连身体内部都被看光了的感觉，不得不闭上眼睛，假装身边没有别的人。然而黑暗降临，那两颗鸡蛋的形状却突然变得异常清晰，一点一点碾过他的肠道，在肛口颤抖着吐出了一点点。他刚松一口气，那蛋立刻回到了体内。

“呜……该死……”

但丁摇着头骂。

“放松……但丁，放松……”尼禄安慰他，“就当……就当上大号了。”

但丁咬牙切齿。

“这毫无帮助，尼禄。”他叹口气，“我很难……很难当着你们的面……”

“习惯它，但丁。你会需要我们帮助的。”

维吉尔的手按压但丁的肛口，协助他扩张。但丁配着着用力，一点一点地将第一颗蛋挤压出来。一开始很难，好几次都缩了回去，但是最后，在最宽的部位被排出，那颗湿漉漉沾满了但丁自己分泌的液体的鸡蛋掉了下来，维吉尔接住了。尼禄看着那个稍稍大了一点的入口，忍不住抓了满手胸肉。

但丁喘息着，维持着躺在尼禄怀里、大腿被维吉尔向上压、整个性器毫无保留展现在两人面前的姿势，抗拒着第二次将蛋排出这件事。

“该死，维吉尔，你只是想玩我吧！”

维吉尔的声音倒是确实充满了愉悦。

“虽然说使用各种方式扩张很有必要，但是我确实很享受你这个样子。”

“维吉尔！”尼禄警告地喊。维吉尔看了他一眼。

“正常的恶魔都会被你的发情期影响，但丁。你不知道恶魔孕育者有多珍贵。它甚至只是个传说。我不想你受伤。”

预料之中，维吉尔看到但丁放弃了生他的气。他还是能让他的弟弟投降这件事让他感到快乐和莫名的安心。

“还有一颗。”他宣布，像之前那样协助地按压肛口。

但丁喘着气，双眼直直地看向夜空。今天没有什么星星，很可能要下雨了——他体内还有一颗不停吸收他魔力的跳蛋，但是大概电池容量不怎么样，高强度的震动已经渐渐缓慢即将停止。他聚精会神，深吸一口气，就像之前那样用力，用力，用力——

“你做到了。”

维吉尔的声音听起来是单纯的开心。他确实在担心自己……确认这件事让但丁放松了下来。

然后一根粗壮的阴茎毫无预警地插了进去。

但丁大喊起来，挣扎着想要逃开，而尼禄仍紧紧地抱住他的上身。他低下头，看到维吉尔那几乎有小臂粗的、带着些许非人类特质的蓝色阴茎消失在他那被撑得一丝皱褶都没有了的屁股里，那阴茎表面甚至带着凸起。

“你的发情期一直在影响我，但丁，我不想让你受伤。”

维吉尔解释道。

“操。那为什么尼禄他那么正常？！”

但丁还是忍不住骂了脏话。

“尼禄，你告诉他。”

尼禄吞咽了一下。

“我一个月只去了事务所四次，但是我觉得……我的也比之前的要大……”

但丁感觉到后背那根硬硬的东西又大了一圈，仰起脖子长长地叹了口气。

“操。”

他重复。

维吉尔缓缓地来回抽动了一次，然后低下头，安抚地亲吻他。说来好笑，这可能是他们第一次亲吻，只是嘴唇碰嘴唇。

“你觉得怎么样？还会不舒服吗？要不要再扩张一下——”

“不要！”但丁咬牙切齿，“你就……动吧。操。操我。见鬼的，赶紧让我怀孕，让这一切结束掉。”

维吉尔顺从如流，扶着他的屁股开始动作。浅浅、慢慢地进出，直到但丁渐渐放松下来，才开始用力地抽插。带着不规则凸起的非人类性器用力地碾过半魔的肠道分泌的液体越来越多，很快滑腻的水声传来，别过头的尼禄只能把欲望发泄在手里的胸肉上。他开始用力捻起但丁的乳晕，然后松手让它弹回去，还会不经意碾过两粒乳头，很快它们就硬了起来，那种硬硬的又带着弹性的手感不知道为什么让尼禄想起了珍珠奶茶里的珍珠。

体内体外的快感淹没了但丁，本就敏感的身体使得但丁在真正的半魔操弄下很快只会大喊大叫，啜泣着挺起屁股。尼禄忍不住低下头去舔弄两颗乳头，在饱胀的胸肉上留下两排牙印。他的视线和维吉尔对上了那么几秒钟，他们一起用力，维吉尔将但丁抱进怀里，变成但丁跨坐在维吉尔身上。

尼禄伸出手指，沿着他们的交合处挤进去。

但丁一口咬在了维吉尔的肩膀上，濡湿了他肩上的蓝色布料。维吉尔没有动，只是安抚地拍拍但丁的后背。

慢慢地，在能塞进三根手指之后，尼禄将自己挤了进去。

但丁哽住了，张大了嘴无声地尖叫。同时容纳两根半魔的性器于他而言还是太过了。尼禄终于将自己彻底塞进去的时候，父子俩都叹息了一声。某种默契在他们两个眼底形成。一种盟约，一种协议，一种竞争。

两根阴茎交替进出，始终保持着肠道被填满的状态，让但丁几乎疯掉。唾液沿着大张的嘴流下，因为出汗，赤裸的身体上泛着一层水光，尼禄的恶魔之手圈住他腋下防止他倒下，时不时在他饱满的胸肉上捏出压痕，无力的双手松松地扶着透明的恶魔之手，与其说阻止尼禄不如说更像是在鼓励他。

维吉尔扶着他的腰，双腿大腿被尼禄抱着分在身体两侧，湿漉漉的屁股被完全打开，两根阴茎来回撞击、拍打，使得他的双腿和身体一晃一晃，被彻底操开的屁股染上了两人分泌的透明蓝色的体液光芒。尼禄的性器也渐渐发生变化，同样泛着蓝光，仅仅比维吉尔的小一点，凸起的点更像细细的柔软的倒钩，不停地将更多液体剐蹭出来。

但丁彻底脱力了，射了三次的性器软软地垂着，挣扎着滴落浑浊的体液。而他的两个血脉至亲，正在越来越快、越来越深地操干他已经软烂的屁股。两个半魔互相影响着，渐渐攀上顶端，最后一起塞进但丁身体的最深处，用精液填满了所有缝隙，但丁无意识地嘶喊着，最后晕了过去。

一个正在成型的器官贪婪地将其中所有的魔力和气息都吞吃进去，开始缓慢消化。

他们抽出来的时候尼禄还有点头晕。他尚自不能确信刚刚发生的一切——

而维吉尔将手探进畅通无阻的通道，将那个坏掉了的跳蛋扯了出来，带出一手黏糊糊的荧蓝色精液。但丁的身体颤抖了一会儿，趴在他身上，沉甸甸的。他换了个姿势，让但丁趴得舒服一点，脑袋好好地靠在他的肩窝里。

“情况不太好。”

“怎么了？”

“他的发情反应太久没有收到回应，孕囊成型进度严重拖慢了。”

“那怎么办？但丁不会有事吧？！”

“不会，但是我们至少得喂他一个月的精液。每天。之后才有怀孕的可能。而且怀孕这件事可没有定数。我们不知道他什么时候才怀上，而在那之前，我们都得保证他每天有受孕的机会。”

尼禄的脸红到了脖子根，而维吉尔叹了口气。

“我们的工作和收入都会受到严重影响，希望他能理解披萨和草莓圣代供应量直线下降，但是传言恶魔孕育者的脾气都不会太好。虽然那些垃圾食品并不能真的提供魔力——”

“我会帮忙的。”尼禄飞快地回答。

维吉尔意味深长地笑了。


	2. AU家教梗废稿（本章主ND）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得太OOC了还没O到点子上，有时间再重来……

当散发着年轻Alpha气息的尼禄将他推倒在沙发上的时候，托尼·雷德格雷夫还尝试要将他的家教学生推开，但是打着颤的手根本使不出力气，同时一股涌上来的热潮让他意识到有什么事发生了。现在不是他的发情期，但他切切实实感觉到了类似发情期的感觉，他那黏腻的草莓圣代的味道现在飘得到处都是，而他的学生露出了得手的表情。

“你……你做了什么……？！”

“在你的咖啡里掺了点药。”尼禄说着，解开他浴袍的腰带。

不久之前尼禄“不小心”泼了他一身的咖啡，一边道着歉一边将浴室让了出来顺便递给他一件浴袍，而他遭殃的衬衫和裤子自然是送去了洗衣房。这让尼禄容易得手得多——因为常年不怎么见阳光白得略微透明的皮肤在白炽灯光下闪闪发光，清晰分明的腹肌和胸肌好得不像是个中年男人的身体，同时又散发着成熟诱人的气息。尼禄忍不住低下头去啃咬粉色的乳头，托尼立刻发出了色情的呻吟，一条腿蜷缩起来用膝盖顶住了尼禄。

要不是尼禄给他吃的药还有肌肉松弛的效果，他的学生现在大概已经滚到地上了。而现在，他只能看着他的学生裤裆里的东西大了一号。

“我是你的老师！”托尼喘着气争辩，“放开我，尼禄，我能当什么事都没发生过——嗯啊——”

尼禄舔舔嘴唇，一只手在托尼大腿之间的凹陷来回滑动，看着陷入情欲的男人无法控制地颤抖。他的手上没多久就沾上了滑腻的液体，拇指稍稍向中间探去，托尼就忍不住发出声音，他的大腿紧紧地夹住了能夹的东西，更多的体液涌了出来。

“老师，我不能看着你陷入发情期什么都不做。”尼禄笑得像个恶魔，“而且我真的很喜欢你。”

他将托尼一边的腿放上沙发靠背，跪了上去。尼禄刚成年，经验不多但也算不上毫无经验，他解开了自己的裤腰带，掏出那已经勃起的性器，单手撕开早就备好的避孕套。托尼挣扎着撑起身体要离开，被尼禄一巴掌就重新按了回去。尼禄拉过一边的抱枕垫在托尼腰下，一手按住托尼的大腿，一手扶着自己的性器对准。

“……尼禄！你、你不知道你在做什么！停、停下！呜——”

当然，尼禄很清楚自己在做什么。

年轻Alpha初见傲人尺寸的性器一点一点挤开了中年Omega的甬道，Omega随着Alpha的进入持续地呻吟，他的双手死死抓住头上的沙发扶手，抓出了深深的压痕，被迫张开的大腿不停地颤抖。许久没有被进入过的甬道下意识地收紧，一波又一波的体液涌出来，又暖又湿又紧，让年轻的Alpha也呻吟起来。

“你真的……太棒了……”尼禄说着，就着更多的体液一插到底，让托尼也大喊出声。属于年轻Alpha的味道很快安抚了Omega，那是床铺暴晒后温暖的味道。

托尼再不愿意承认，那味道仍然让他放松了下来。属于Omega的那部分就是那么蛮横不讲理，他早就深有体会。他决定接受这份兼职之前就准备好接受可能发生的事情，而这却超过了他的预料——他竟然被自己的学生下药强奸了。

他咬着牙承受尼禄的抽插，而他的身体背叛了他，呻吟着吸吮包裹加害者的性器并渴望更多。他真的太久、太久没有做爱了，几乎忘记了这件事多么令人战栗。来自内心深处的压力、逃避现实的本能、身体上的快感和非法药品的刺激，他的脑子糊成了一坨，完全没有听到大门打开的声音，只听到尼禄说了一声“父亲”。

他瞪大了眼，被瞬间涌入的冰冷味道刺激得大叫出声，高潮了。他颤抖着绞紧体内的性器，眼睁睁看着尼禄在他体内成结射精。瞬间膨胀的结堵在他的甬道里，托尼只能不断地在内心跟自己说“尼禄带了套，尼禄带了套”，同时他的视线不由自主地移向尼禄的“父亲”。


End file.
